


Bendy y Boris en el Misterio de la Tinta

by ThisAnimatedPhantom



Category: Animaniacs, Bendy and the Ink Machine, Cuphead (Video Game), Disney Cartoons (Classic), Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Adventure, Angst, Bendy and Boris are siblings, Bendy is overprotective, Boris is a sweet cinnamon roll, Character Death, Characters added as the story goes, Cuphead is a jerk at the beginning, Drama, Everyone Has Issues, Except Boris, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Good Big Brother, I lied Boris has issues too, In honor of Quest for the Ink Machine, Ink illness, M/M, Mechanics, Mystery, Relationships will be revealed through the story, Suspense, babtqftim, black and white world, cult stuff, i don't know why i'm doing this, slow burns, the slowest of burns apparently, this is going to be insane
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAnimatedPhantom/pseuds/ThisAnimatedPhantom
Summary: Bendy y Boris son unos humildes mecánicos, hasta que llegó un día en el que sus vidas explotaron. Ahora, la pareja se encuentra en medio del peligro y de distintos secretos. Si no pueden poner las piezas juntas a tiempo, todo el mundo pagará las consecuencias. Con la ayuda de sus nuevos amigos y la pregunta de en quién pueden confiar y en quién no rondando sus cabezas, los chicos pelean contra las circunstancias. ¿Qué es la máquina de tinta? ¿Y qué rol juega en la posible destrucción o salvación del planeta? ¡Saltad a la aventura y descubridlo vosotros mismos!
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Bendy y Boris en el Misterio de la Tinta

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bendy and Boris in The Inky Mystery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726146) by [Mercowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercowe/pseuds/Mercowe), [ThisAnimatedPhantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAnimatedPhantom/pseuds/ThisAnimatedPhantom). 



> ¡Hola! ¡Soy Bilbogirl! Los creadores de esta maravillosa historia son ThisAnimatedPhantom y Mercowe. ThisAnimatedPhantom es la creadora de esta historia, y Mercowe es su editor. Esta historia está basada en el cómic de tumblr Bendy and Boris: The Quest for the Ink Machine. TAP y Mercowe cogieron a los personajes de esa historia y simplemente crearon otra historia dentro de ese fandom. 
> 
> Yo simplemente soy la traductora. Les pedí permiso para traducirla, y a ambos les pareció una buena idea, siempre y cuando lo pudieran colgar ellos en su propia cuenta, así que no os confundáis; pone que esta historia es de TAP, pero en realidad, la traducción es mía. Si quereis leerla en inglés, simplemente haceis click sobre el nombre de la autora, y ahí os aparecerá esta misma historia, pero en inglés. 
> 
> Vuelvo a remarcar: esta historia no es mía. Esta es simplemente la traducción de la historia original, creada por TAP y Mercowe, basada en el cómic de tumblr: Bendy and Boris, the Quest for the Ink Machine, que por cierto, deberías de echarle un vistazo. Aquí está el link;
> 
> https://thebbros.tumblr.com/post/159746600173 
> 
> Bueno, ya no me enrollo más. Cogeros unas palomitas, que esta aventura, ¡no ha hecho más que empezar!

Bendy se sentía intranquilo. No sabía por qué. La vida seguía siendo la misma.

Bendy realmente no recordaba nada antes que él y su hermano. Siempre habían estado juntos. La vida en Sillyvision no siempre era fácil, pero Bendy realmente no podía quejarse. Su hermano, Boris, hacía que los días duros valieran la pena, y habían recorrido un largo camino. Los hermanos tenían un buen trabajo como mecánicos en la tienda de Pete. Las horas podían ser largas, y Bendy sabía que Pete no les pagaba tanto como debía, pero aún así, ya no vivían más en las calles. Tenían comida en la mesa, y un poco de extra para divertirse. Realmente, la vida era buena.

Bendy frunció el ceño en frente del espejo al mismo tiempo que se secaba su blanca cara con una toalla. Se cepilló su pelaje y su pelo. Se aseguró de que los dos cuernos de su cabeza estuvieran limpios y rectos. Algunas personas tenían problemas con cuernos, bueno, no con cuernos, sino más bien con lo que él era. Un demonio. Sus claros ojos se escanearon a sí mismo para asegurarse de que estaba listo. Colmillos cepillados, pelo cepillado, cara limpia, guantes, camisa y pantalones… Todo estaba en su sitio. Sacudió su puntiaguda cola. Todo estaba bien. Entonces, ¿por qué sentía que debería haber más? ¿Por qué estaba tan insatisfecho? Con un resoplido, tiró la toalla al estante y se dirigió a la pequeña sala de estar. Boris estaba tumbado boca abajo viendo a su ídolo en la televisión, Mickey Mouse. Bendy rió ante las estrellas en los ojos de Boris. Sus orejas lobunas estaban levantadas y su cola se meneaba de un lado a otro. Parecía más un cachorro excitado que un lobo. Todavía era joven para un lobo. Con solo catorce años, todavía tenía unos enormes ojos oscuros, su pelaje negro estaba cepillado y su cara blanca estaba limpia también. Estaba completamente listo para salir. Tiró del pañuelo que siempre llevaba alrededor del cuello.

\- Hey, hermano - saludó Bendy.

\- ¡Shh! - siseó Boris con un dedo enguantado sobre sus labios. Bendy rodó los ojos juguetonamente antes de dirigirse a la cocina. Cogió una manzana y la mordió con una sonrisa vaga.

\- Ya sabes que llegaremos tarde al trabajo si no nos damos prisa - señaló entre bocados. Boris hizo un puchero sobre su hombro.

\- Ah, - se quejó - solo un poco más. Está a punto de acabar. - Usó sus ojos de cachorro y Bendy rápidamente miró a otro lado. Demasiado tarde.

\- Está bien - suspiró sabiendo que no podía ganar contra esa mirada - Pero no te voy a cubrir cuando Pete te ataque. - Boris sonrió.

\- Solo te hace eso a ti - se burló Boris. Bendy resopló y lanzó el corazón de la manzana a su hermano pequeño. - ¡Hey! ¡Grosero! - ladró Boris mientras rebotaba contra su hocico. Bendy se rió.

Los chicos llegaron cinco minutos tarde y Bendy no pudo evitar hacer una mueca al ver a Pete. Estaba esperándolos casualmente apoyado sobre un reloj de péndulo, contando una pila de dinero. Bendy estaba asombrado al ver que la pared no se rompía bajo la barriga de su jefe. La barbilla de Pete estaba moteada con bigotes, su pelaje áspero y despeinado. Su mono de garaje tenía una mancha de mostaza. Bendy no estaba seguro de si Pete era un perro, o un tejón, o igual un gato. Nunca se molestó en preguntar, pero se compadecía de cualquier especie que tuviera que compartir el título con él. Boris dio una mirada nerviosa a Bendy y tomó su tarjeta. En el momento en el que chequeó su tarjeta, los ojos de Pete se dirigieron hacia ellos.

\- ¡Oh, muchachos! Así que  _ sí  _ que habíais planeado en venir a trabajar hoy. - Pete fingió sorpresa.

Boris se encogió. - S-sí, señor. Perdón que hayamos llegado algo tarde, yo-

\- Ha sido mi culpa, jefe - interrumpió Bendy. - Mi alarma no ha sonado.

Pete se inclinó a la altura de Bendy y lo escrutó con una mirada afilada y con un dedo en su barbilla. Bendy se enfureció ante la burla de su baja estatura. Pete sabía que odiaba eso. - ¡Yo no te pago para dormir, chico! Hoy vas a tener la mitad de tu paga.

\- ¡La mitad!

\- Oh, ¿crees que debería de ser más? - preguntó Pete inocentemente.

Bendy le miró con desdén. 

\- No. 

Boris se retorció de forma incómoda al lado de Bendy, con sus orejas pegadas a su cabeza y la cola entre sus piernas.

\- ¿Perdona, qué has dicho? - Pete puso una mano en su andrajosa oreja, sonriendo.

Bendy gruñó. - No… señor.

\- ¡Entonces dejad de perder el tiempo y poneros a trabajar! ¡Los coches no se arreglarán por sí solos! - siseó Pete mientras se dirigía hacia su oficina - Oye, esa no es una mala idea. Coches arreglándose por sí solos - murmuró para sí - Me pregunto… - Bendy agarró su tarjeta perforada y tiró de la palanca lo suficientemente fuerte como para golpearla. 

\- ¡Hermano! - exclamó Boris sorprendido. 

\- Lo siento - murmuró Bendy mientras retiraba la tarjeta perforada. Caray, ni siquiera le parecía sincero a sí mismo. 

Boris le miró tristemente. - No tenías que cubrirme. No quiero que te-

\- No importa - le interrumpió Bendy - estaría más enfadado si hubieras sido tú en vez de yo - Boris no parecía contento, pero asintió de todas formas.

La pareja se puso a trabajar. Arreglar coches desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer no sería lo que mucha gente llamaría divertido, pero Bendy y Boris eran prodigios. Ambos se sentían satisfechos cada vez que un coche que se esforzaba en moverse acababa saliendo ronroneando como si fuera nuevo. No había nada que no pudieran arreglar. Bendy ajustó sus gafas al mismo tiempo que ponía la llave inglesa en la posición correcta, cuando el timbre sonó, indicando el final del día. Bendy rápidamente terminó su trabajo y empezó a salir de debajo del coche cuando sintió una punzada en el pecho.

\- Ah - murmuró sorprendido. Levantó una mano englobada hacia la zona, pero la incomodidad desapareció tan rápido como vino.

\- Bendy, es hora de salir - las botas de Boris aparecieron al lado del vehículo -. ¿Estás atascado?

\- Que vá, hermano, ahora voy - dijo Bendy mientras salía. Rápidamente, salieron y afortunadamente se escaparon antes de que Pete los viera.

\- Sí, ¿qué te parece si vamos al Dancing Lady para cenar? ¡Yo invito! - sugirió Boris suavemente. Bendy le dio una mirada de lado. 

\- Estamos cubiertos de aceite de coche y de suciedad - señaló.

\- ¡P-podemos limpiarnos un poco e ir luego! - presionó Boris. Bendy alzó una ceja inquisitivamente. - ¿Por favor? Te encanta bailar con Sasha, y no hemos ido en semanas.

Bendy suspiró otra vez. Era verdad que echaba de menos el club de baile, pero las facturas habían sido ajustadas este mes. Los impuestos habían cambiado un poco, y ahora con Pete tomando medio día de su salario sabía que no deberían. Pero…

Bendy miró a Boris. Sip, ahí estaban los ojos de cachorrito. Ay madre. 

\- Está bien - Bendy se encogió de hombros ligeramente - ¿Quién soy yo para rechazar un buen momento?

\- ¡Sí! - Boris lanzó un puño de victoria al aire. Bendy sonrió.

El Dancing Lady estaba lleno de energía esa noche. Bendy y Boris compartieron una sonrisa al entrar al ruidoso establecimiento. El lugar era un edifico de tres pisos con una gran pista de baile abierta en el centro, como un salón de baile. Las mesas salpicaban los lados del primer piso y el balcón que rodeaba las tres cuartas partes de la gran sala estaba casi lleno de gente. La banda justo estaba terminando de tocar un número con ritmo de jazz al lado del escenario.

\- Apuesto a que todo esto es por Sasha - sonrió Bendy.

\- No deberías apostar nada, hermano, no tienes suficiente para pagar la cena - se burló Boris. Bendy sacó la lengua.

\- Supongo que es bueno que pagues tú entonces, ¿no? Una langosta como cena suena genial. 

\- ¡Uh! - Boris parecía shockeado. Bendy se rió.

\- Solo te estoy tomando el pelo, hermano - Bendy continuó con una risita - Hey, ¿vas a intentar tocar algo? 

\- ¿Crees que me dejarán con este público? - preguntó Boris con excitación.

Bendy se encogió de hombros - Si le preguntas a Sasha, te dejará. Sabe cuál es tu Talento - Boris sonrió tímidamente.

\- Sí. - se entusiasmó ante la idea. Bendy hizo una nota mental para asegurarse de que su hermano tocara algo antes de que la noche acabara.

\- Pero, Bendy, si Sasha va a cantar, ¿quién bailará contigo? - preguntó Boris. Bendy miró sorprendido a su hermano.

\- ¡Hey! Hay un montón de damas hermosas esta noche. ¿Crees que no puedo sacar a una de ellas a la pista de baile? - dijo Bendy, fingiendo que se ofendía

Boris miró hacia otro lado y cubrió su hocico con una pata enguantada. 

\- Bueno, si es algo como tu coqueteo.

\- Eso es bajo, hermano. Eso es muy bajo - dijo Bendy frunciendo el ceño. Boris se rió y dio un empujón al hombro de Bendy. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando las luces se atenuaron y el público vitoreó. Bendy y Boris se dirigieron a la barra y pidieron algo de comer y unos batidos. Los chicos escucharon a una pareja al lado de ellos hablando. 

\- ¿Has oído lo que ha pasado en Crestville? Una verdadera tragedia - una vieja tortuga se inclinó hacia la anciana liebre al lado de él - No creo que vayan a ser como antes.

\- ¡Solo eran un montón de edificios viejos, anormal! - ladró la liebre, y tosió. Su hocico gris se sacudió con irritación. - Lo construirán sin muchos problemas.

\- Viejo tonto - gruñó la tortuga - No lo entiendes. Su pueblo fue atacado. La gente está asustada.

\- Perdonen, - preguntó Boris con curiosidad. Sus orejas se dirigieron hacia los dos ancianos. - ¿qué ha pasado en Crestville? ¿Está lejos de aquí?

La tortuga y la liebre se miraron un momento antes que que la tortuga hablara. - Está a dos pueblos de aquí, chaval. Esa gente fue atacada ayer.

\- No lo fueron, caparazón loco - la liebre empujó la pierna de la tortuga con su bastón. - Fue un accidente. 

\- Cuidado, orejotas - gruñó la tortuga - ¡Y no, no lo fue! Alguien quemó todo el distrito del centro. ¡Fue un incendio provocado!

\- No sabes eso, viejo pedo - dijo la liebre.

\- Vamos, Boris. Nuestra comida está lista. Vamos a buscar una mesa - dijo Bendy. No le importaba mucho las teorías de conspiración de la vieja tortuga.

Los dos encontraron una mesa y vieron como Sasha salía al escenario. La mujer estaba guapa con su traje de charlestón. Su sombrero cubría sus negros rizos, y las perlas que tenía alrededor de su cuello complementaban su delgado cuello. La falda que le llegaba hasta las rodillas se movía con cada movimiento que hacía. Sus negros labios se extendieron en una preciosa sonrisa al mismo tiempo que sus enormes y brillantes ojos brillaban con la luz del escenario. Empezó con una canción suave que hizo que las parejas se acercaran. Bendy miró a Boris para ver como este miraba a la banda. Cuando la canción estaba empezando a terminar, agarró a Boris y lo dirigió hacia el escenario. Los chicos de ahí les dieron unas miradas extrañas, y uno de ellos hizo señales con la mano a Sasha y les indicó a ellos. Sasha los vio y sonrió. Asintió con un mínimo movimiento de cabeza. Boris se tragó un grito de felicidad mientras se unía a la banda, y tomó un clarinete.

\- ¿Sabes cómo tocar swing, hombrecito? - preguntó uno de los miembros de la banda.

\- ¡Sí! ¡La música es mi Talento! - respondió Boris. Los miembros de la banda se miraron entre ellos con una mirada complacida mientras se preparaban para el siguiente número.

Sasha empezó a cantar “I Got Rhythm” con su propia versión de la letra. Su voz suave llevaba la melodía hacia todos los rincones de la enorme sala, y muchos empezaron a dirigirse a la pista de baile. Bendy se dio cuenta de que estaba golpeando su pie al ritmo de la música. Sus ojos pasaron por el público al lado de los bailarines, buscando una pareja. Vio a una linda señorita viendo la pista de baile con nostalgia. Bendy sonrió.

Avanzó casualmente hacia ella, y con su sonrisa más coqueta preguntó:

\- ¿Quieres bailar, preciosa?

Los ojos de la chica se dirigieron hacia él y se sonrojó violentamente. 

\- Bueno… - alargó la palabra, dudosa.

\- Vamos - insistió Bendy ligeramente. Puso una mano en su mesa y se inclinó sobre ella -. Tú te lo pasarás bien, y yo podré bailar con una de las chicas más guapas que he visto nunca. Lo pasaremos muy bien - Bendy silenciosamente se regodeó cuando su cara se sonrojó aún más.

\- V-vale - dijo tan suavemente que Bendy tuvo que inclinarse para oírla. Él sonrió y le ofreció su mano. Boris miró, complacido de que su hermano se lo estuviera pasando bien. Se sentía culpable de haber metido a Bendy en problemas esa mañana y quería compensárselo. Bendy siempre lo estaba protegiendo, y parecía que Boris siempre lo estaba lanzando a los lobos… pfft. Boris grunó por dentro. Bendy habría estado orgulloso de ese estúpido juego de palabras. De todas maneras, Bendy era en muchas formas, un héroe para Boris. Cuando estaban en las calles, Bendy hacía todo lo posible para asegurarse de que Boris no se fuera a la cama muriéndose de hambre. Siempre había puesto a Boris primero. Boris solo tenía catorce años, pero no estaba ciego ante los sacrificios que su hermano hacía por él.

Bendy trajo a la dama, Sara, de un giro lejano. Era una bailarina estupenda, fácil de guiar y confiaba en él en sus direcciones. Habían logrado tener un buen espacio alrededor de ellos mientras bailaban un atrevido swing. Otros pausaron para verlos bailar y Bendy sintió su ego elevarse. De repente, una luz apareció sobre ellos.

\- Vaya, damas y caballeros, parece que hemos sido agraciados por el mismo demonio bailarín de Sillyvision - dijo Sasha desde el escenario. - ¿Qué decís, chicos? ¡Vamos a darles un swing! - La música aumentó y el público vitoreó. Sara parecía un poco avergonzada ante la broma de Sasha, pero Bendy se aseguró de mantenerla ocupada. Estaba a punto de levantarla del suelo, cuando una mano enorme golpeó contra su hombro, casi haciéndole caer al suelo. Hizo que se alejara de Sara.

\- Hey, tío listo, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo con mi chica? - demandó una voz potente muy por encima de Bendy. Bendy miró la enorme mano y miró arriba. Y arriba. A los anchos hombros y a la cara a la que estaba unida. Bendy no podía distinguir si era un gorila o un enorme humano, pero madre mía, sí que era grande.

\- ¡Jonny! ¡Bendy solo quería bailar! - Sara resopló al gorila. Jonny la ignoró.

\- ¿Y bien, enano? - demandó Jonny. Bendy sintió que su ojo se contraía. Oh, este estúpido lo estaba pidiendo. Bendy salió de debajo de su mano. 

\- Hey, amigo, no hacen falta nombres. Todos estamos aquí para pasar un buen rato. - Bendy trató de retener su frustración y ser civil. La gente estaba creando un círculo alrededor de ellos, sintiendo la tensión.

\- ¿Es eso de lo que se trata? ¿Te lo pasas bien escapando con chicas de otros tíos? - acusó el gorila. 

\- ¡Oh, Jonny, me estás avergonzando! - Sara se sonrojó y miró a todos los ojos que miraban la situación.

\- Solo cállate, muñeca, necesito poner a este idiota en su sitio - le ladró él.

\- Woah - Bendy entrecerró los ojos. - Está bien si tienes un problema conmigo, pero esa no es forma de hablar a una dama.

El chico empezó a reír.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto, enano?

\- Bueno, realmente no me importa golpear a un idiota, pero no quiero ningún problema con monos. Me gusta este sitio.

\- ¿Tú golpearme a mí? ¿Un chiquillo como tú? - el chico estaba rugiendo con fuertes risas, como si fuera la broma más divertida que hubiera oído nunca.“

\- Sí, justo como tu madre lo hacía cuando eras un niñato.

\- ¿Qué has dicho?

\- ¿Es tu oído realmente tan malo, o es la falta de oxígeno ahí arriba? - sonrió burlonamente Bendy. Jonny echó un puño atrás. Bendy tomó una respiración profunda y cerró sus ojos. Bendy se dio cuenta de que Boris había visto el lío y estaba desesperadamente intentando alcanzar el círculo de tensión. No pudo pasar a través del público a tiempo. Bendy sonrió, y de repente el bruto estaba en el suelo. Gimió de dolor. Ahora, la habitación se quedó sin aliento y quedó completamente quieta y en silencio. 

\- ¿Quién se ríe ahora? - siseó Bendy, todavía sonriendo. Abrió un poco uno de sus ojos. Se puso rojo como la sangre durante un segundo antes de oscurecerse. El gorila frotó su barbilla y se esforzó en sentarse.

\- ¡¿Qué ha sido eso?! - gruñó.

\- Bien, ya es suficiente - Sasha apareció de repente entre los dos -. No dejaré que este tipo de peleas ocurran en mi club - miró seriamente a los dos -. Ahora, daros la mano y reconciliaros o marcharos de aquí.

\- Ah, Sash - empezó Bendy, pero la gélida mirada que le mandó hizo que se tragara sus palabras. Se rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza de forma incómoda. El enorme hombre se balanceó en sus pies. Con sus hombros bajándose, y admitiendo la derrota, Bendy levantó una mano tímidamente.

\- Vale. Lo siento por eso, amigo, solo me acaloro bastante - dijo Bendy con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. El hombre miró su mano como si fuera una víbora a punto de atacar. 

\- Eres un bicho raro. No voy a sacudir eso - se giró y se marchó con piernas temblorosas. Bendy dejó caer tanto su mano como su sonrisa.

\- ¡Bendy! - Boris por fin pudo abrirse paso entre la multitud - ¿Estás bien? ¡No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso!

Bendy, otra vez, volvió a parecer tímido.

\- Sí, lo siento, Boris.

\- No lo sientas - Sara intervino de repente, sorprendiendo a los dos - Jonny se ha pasado. Lo siento.

Bendy movió su mano de un lado a otro. - No, no. No tienes por qué disculparte.

\- Aún así, lo siento - se giró para marcharse, pero pausó y lo miró otra vez - y gracias por el baile. Ha sido divertido. - Bendy sonrió y luego ella se marchó.

\- Todo eso, y aún así no logras tener una chica, Bendy. Creo que es un nuevo récord para ti. - silvó Boris.

\- No empieces a hacer registros con mi experiencia con las damas, Boris.

\- ¿Por qué no? - preguntó Sasha burlonamente - Estoy segura de que es una lista impresionante.

\- ¡No! - se quejó Bendy.

\- ¿Estoy en tu lista? - continuó ella. Bendy sintió calor en su rostro.

\- M-me voy - se giró Bendy, pero Sasha le agarró el brazo, riéndose.

\- Oh, no, no te vas. ¡Me merezco un baile! - dijo ella -. Me lo tienes que compensar por haber peleado en mi club.

\- ¿Qué tipo de lógica es esa? - demandó Bendy. Sasha solo sonrió.

\- Boris, ¿puedes hacer que la banda empiece a tocar otra vez, por favor? - Boris se rió y la saludo militarmente.

\- Sí, señora - declaró girando sobre sus talones.

\- ¡Boris, traidor! - lo llamó Bendy riéndose

Los hermanos se dirigieron a casa después de haber pasado una noche divertida. Bendy tenía una mirada complacida en su cara.

\- Realmente, creo que tengo una oportunidad - dijo.

\- Dices eso siempre que vamos al Dancing Lady. A Sasha solo le gusta tomarte el pelo, Bendy. - se rió Boris.

\- Vamos, Boris, ten un poco de fé - replicó Bendy.

\- Nunca cuando nos referimos a tu coqueteo - respondió Boris. Bendy hizo un puchero. Miró de vuelta al Dancing Lady, cuando de repente, se chocó con alguien sin querer. Recuperó el equilibrio antes de caerse, pero el extraño se cayó de culo.

\- ¡Woah! Lo siento, - se disculpó Bendy. Se inclinó y ofreció su mano. - no te había visto. - El extraño tomó su mano. Era un búho con unos ojos enormes, sus plumas acabadas en dos puntas, como el pelo de Bendy. Sus plumas estaban despeinadas y sus prendas parecían aún peor. Eran un poco grandes para él y un poco andrajosas. Bendy notó lo delgado que parecía. No estaba seguro de si era porque el chico era un pájaro o desnutrido. De pie, era un poco más alto que Bendy (para su eterna irritación , ya que la mayoría de la gente lo era). 

\- L-lo siento. Tengo prisa. - El pájaro ni siquiera los miró. En lugar de eso, siguió escaneando la calle. - Estaba buscando a alguien que me pudiera a-a-a-ayudar. - Sonaba muy nervioso, incluso ululando en mitad de la frase. 

Se balanceó peligrosamente y Bendy tuvo que sostenerlo. El ala del pájaro aterrizó sobre su pecho. El búho se quedó sin aliento y se echó hacía atrás. - ¡Oh, no! Otro más. ¡Este en verdad es un día terrible! - Bendy sintió que las alarmas se disparaban en su cabeza. Su primera reacción era salir de ahí, no involucrarse. Los ojos del búho se agrandaron al mismo tiempo que sus ojos miraban a Bendy.

\- ¿Qué es terrible? ¿Podemos ayudarle? - ofreció Boris. Bendy quería golpearse la frente. ¡Pensarías que vivir en la calle habría enseñado al chaval a ser más cauteloso!

\- ¡TÚ! - los enormes ojos del búho miraron a Bendy, consternado. Bendy se tensó, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar. - ¡Tú eres al que estaba buscando! ¡Oh, no! Esto es realmente desafortunado.

\- ¿Yo? - preguntó apuntándose a sí mismo con una mirada perturbada en su rostro.

\- ¡Sí! - chilló el búho.

\- Mire, amigo, yo no sé-

\- ¡Puede que tú seas el único que pueda parar todo esto! Con tu Talento podrías probablemente parar sus planes antes de que empiecen a emerger. El destino es cruel contigo, un límite de tiempo tan corto. ¡Para caer en lo mismo que debes derrotar! - ululó. 

Bendy dio un medio paso atrás. Esto no le gustaba. Este pájaro estaba demasiado loco para su gusto.

\- ¿Parar a quién? ¿Qué planes? ¿Derrotar qué? - preguntó Boris inocentemente. Bendy le quería sacudir. ¡¿No veía que hablar con este tío era una mala idea?!

El búho abrió su pico, pero lo cerró. De repente, giró la cabeza completamente hacia atrás para mirar detrás de él. La piel de Bendy se erizó ante la rara posición. Boris también se asustó por esto. La cabeza del búho volvió a darse la vuelta para encararlos - No es seguro hablar sobre esto aquí afuera. Por favor, ¿hay algún lugar donde podamos ir a buscar refugio? Lo explicaré todo ahí - susurró, girando su cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- Oh, um… - Boris se movió, inseguro. Bendy sabía exactamente lo que Boris estaba pensando.

\- ¿Podría disculparnos un segundo? - preguntó Bendy.

Bendy tiró de Boris para alejarse antes que el dodo loco pudiera decir algo. Bendy tiró a Boris a su nivel agarrando el pañuelo que estaba atado a su cuello. - ¡¿Boris, en qué estás pensando?! - exigió con un siseo.

\- ¿Qué? Solo quiere ayuda - dijo Boris encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros.

\- ¿Qué he dicho sobre confiar en extraños? - exigió Bendy. 

\- ¿Que no lo hagamos? - una de las orejas de Boris cayó hacia atrás mientras fruncía el ceño.

\- ¡Exacto! - siseó Bendy.

\- Pero parece que está metido en problemas. - discutió Boris.

\- Sí, problemas de los que no necesitamos ser parte - Bendy apuntó con un dedo a Boris -. No discutas. No vamos a traer al dodo con nosotros.

\- ¡Pero Bendy!

\- ¡Nada de peros! Es un loco, y ya tenemos bastantes problemas para sobrevivir. - Bendy entrecerró los ojos.

\- Bendy - intentó Boris otra vez.

\- ¡No! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? No podemos confiar en él - Bendy meneó su cabeza y apretó el puño.

\- Eso es bueno - dijo una voz detrás de Bendy. Se estremeció y se dio la vuelta. El búho estaba sonriendo suavemente -. Hay muchos en los que no puedes confiar. Estarás más seguro manteniendo la guardia alta. Soy Wilson, por cierto. Sé que debes de estar confundido, pero te lo suplico, sois los únicos a quienes puedo recurrir. Tú y tu Talento.

Bendy gruñó.

\- Tienes a la gente equivocada - negó Bendy. Señaló a Boris -. Boris solo puede tocar música, y yo bailo. Ya está.

\- Esos son buenos, pero no vuestros Talentos reales. - dijo el búho con un brillo divertido en sus ojos.

\- ¡Bueno, pues somos mecánicos! ¿Es eso lo que quería oír? - resopló Bendy. El búho sacudió la cabeza.

\- No hace falta que lo escondas, chaval. Aunque, puedo entender por qué quieres esconder tu talento. Es muy raro y misterioso - Bendy se enfureció.

\- No sé de qué está hablando. - salió la respuesta automáticamente. El búho rió. Boris se removió nerviosamente detrás de Bendy. A él tampoco le gustaba esto. Cada vez que el tema del Talento de Bendy salía, la situación se volvía aterradora.

\- No importa. He visto lo que has hecho en el restaurante. Sé lo que puedes hacer. Está bien. Todos tienen un Talento de verdad. Algunos son difíciles de entender o de usar. El mío es la percepción. Puedo percibir la honestidad de forma más clara que la mayoría de las personas.

\- ¿De verdad? - preguntó Boris asombrado. Bendy rodó los ojos, sin creerse ni una palabra.

\- Sí, así como puedo ver vuestros verdaderos talentos, puedo ver muchas otras cosas - dijo el búho.

\- Genial, un adivino. Lo siento, señor, pero debemos irnos - dijo Bendy enganchando el brazo de Boris y llevándolo a rastras.

\- Bendy, por favor - empezó Boris.

\- Cállate, Boris - Bendy estaba harto.

\- Por favor, señor. No tengo a dónde ir, y no tengo a ningún amigo en este mundo. Si solo me dejara un oído para escuchar y una noche, me iré cuando el sol salga, si así lo desea. - El búho dio unos pasos hacia la pareja que se retiraba, pero paró. Cuando Bendy no se paró, la cabeza del búho se cayó hacia abajo. Su pico se escondió en el collar de su gastada chaqueta. Un viento llegó a través de la noche y rozó las hojas en canciones susurrantes.

\- ¿Realmente no tiene un lugar a donde ir? - Wilson miró hacia arriba para ver a Bendy mirándole por encima de su hombro con una expresión neutra. Wilson parpadeó sus enormes ojos antes de asentir. Bendy frunció sus labios. Miró a Boris, quien estaba usando sus ojos de cachorro al máximo. Bendy se encogió y no dijo nada por un largo tiempo. Miró otra vez a la figura solitaria. El hombre parecía no haber estado dentro de algún hogar por algún tiempo. Bendy suspiró. Maldición. 

\- Está bien. - forzó entre dientes.

\- ¡Hurra! - aclamó Boris.

\- ¡Pero tengo preguntas! - gritó Bendy - Y haces cualquier cosa sospechosa o loca y te  _ echaré  _ sobre tus plumas de cola, ¿me oyes?

\- Oh, gracias, señor. Gracias - Wilson parecía que estaba a punto de llorar. El ceño de Bendy se suavizó un poco.

\- ¿Has comido algo? - preguntó Boris.

\- ¡Oh, sí! Una tortuga amable me ha comprado un almuerzo antes. - respondió Wilson. - Por eso he visto esa disputa entre tí y ese otro caballero.

Bendy sintió miedo subir por su espina y consternación asentarse en su estómago. Sentía que acababa de hacer un terrible error. No podía olvidar los comentarios de Wilson de antes.  _ Sé lo que puedes hacer. Otro más. ¡Este en verdad es un día terrible! El destino es cruel contigo, un límite de tiempo tan corto. _

Bendy se sentía intranquilo. No sabía por qué. Se sentía como si la vida nunca fuera a ser la misma.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, pues esto es todo de momento. ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Si veis algún error, por favor, decídmelo. Es mi primera vez traduciendo un fanfiction.
> 
> ¡Besos desde Euskadi!


End file.
